


Amabilis insania

by Galan_Rumos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brain Damage, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Insanity, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galan_Rumos/pseuds/Galan_Rumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU 6 сезона. Теон останется на островах, не сбегает с Ашей. Через какое-то время к нему начинает взывать Утонувший Бог.</p>
<p>Тем временем Рамси после событий битвы бастардов жив и относительно здоров. И отправлен в качестве подарка на Железные Острова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amabilis insania

**Author's Note:**

> Микс книжных и сериальных событий. Плюс с книгами я знакома очень поверхностно, так что прощу простить ошибки, но буду благодарна за комментарии. По фандому пишу в первый раз, всегда открыта к советам и указаниям на недочеты и ошибки.
> 
> Название фнафика в переводе с латыни - "Приятное безумие".
> 
> Мне стало немного обидно за Теонушку и слив его линии с Рамси. Чешу кинк. *а впрочем, ничего нового*.

Музыка для настроения: Emma Shaplin – Miserere, venere…

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsSrydYozSY 

Название главы в переводе с латинского означает – «бездна бездну призывает»

**Железные Острова**

На Железных Островах всегда холодно. Теон молчаливо бредет по замку. Как призрак. Он просто призрак. Самый обычный. Тривиальный призрак.

Призраки ничего не чувствуют.

Призраки никого не мучают.

До него никому нет дела.

До мертвых никогда никому нет дела.

Единственный мертвец, который заботит железнорожденных, утонул. И восстал.

И что теперь? Только холод и сырость. И больше ничего

После вече и побега Аши с несколькими десятками кораблей, на Теона никто не обращал внимания – разве что дядя Эурон. Теон замечал его подозрительный, долгий, тяжелый взгляд.

Знакомый взгляд.

Взгляд, который не давал забыть, который бесконечно напоминал. Напоминал тот, другой. Навеки вклинившийся в память. Навеки отпечатанный на нем. Не оставивший его даже тут, на этих неприветливых и суровых островах.

А во сне…

Теон давно забыл, каково это – нормально спать. Когда тебя никто не торопит. 

Никто не мучает. Просто сон со сновидениями.

_Теон… Теон Грейджой_

_Восстань, окунись в пучину морскую._

_Служи мне._

_Служи…_

_Слу…_

Теон проснулся с громким вскриком. Он давно не видел сны. Сны не приходили. Не шли. Они покинули его задолго до событий в Дредфорте. Они не шли. Не приходили. Они ушли вместе с братьями. Ушли на морское дно. К нему. К единственному отцу, который готов принять своих заблудших сыновей.

Утонувших сыновей.

Снов не было ни в Винтерфелле, ни в Дредфорте. Он и забыл, что это такое – сон. Обычный человеческий сон. Хороший сон. Или плохой. У него не было ни грез, ни кошмаров. Лишь темнота, забвение.

В недавнем забвении он часто слышал голос. Нечеловеческий, нездешний. Голос. 

Призыв.

Из глубин моря?

Но море молчало.

Море шумело волнами. Море охраняло. Не оберегало. Теон теперь это знал. Море не спаситель. Не страж чертогов, где покинувших сей мир ждет вечное пиршество с Морским Богом. Море-тюремщик. Море-надзиратель. Море не хранит. Оно сторожит.

А его дом – тюрьма.

Теон часто задумывался о доме. Железные Острова он покинул еще мальчишкой – не успев узнать, каково это – быть истинным железнорожденным, быть надеждой и опорой, гордостью своего отца. А Винтерфелл никогда и не был домом – клеткой, хоть и золотой. И Теон, под присмотром доброго Неда Старка. В семь пекл Неда и его Винтерфелл.

У Теона не было дома. У него была тюрьма. Постоянная. Меняющая декорации и надзирателей – тюрьма. Золотая клетка Винтерфелла. Грязный, нечеловеческий ужас Дредфорта. И теперь он вернулся. Домой? Нет. В другую тюрьму. Просторную. Холодную. Почти родную. Почти узнаваемую. Огромная тюрьма, охраняемая самым молчаливым и самым безжалостным тюремщиком. Тюрьма без клеток. Без оград. 

Самая надежная в мире тюрьма. 

Они все здесь пленники. 

_Ты не пленник._

_Ты мой раб._

_Ты мой сын._

_Ты мой путник, Теон Грейджой._

_К тебе я взываю._

_Теон Грейджой._

_Теон Грейджой._

Теон дернулся, как от удара. Море все также спокойно играло волнами, напоминая о том, что оно всегда будет рядом, всегда будет с ним – не убежать ему от моря. 

Никуда не убежать. Не уплыть.

Когда он не бродил по побережью, он бродил по замку. Там было почти пусто. 

Почти нормально. И не одиноко. 

Там не было Мокроголового.

Там были лишь тишина, пустота, холод. И дядя Эурон.

Эурон Грейджой раздражал Теона, как может раздражать скрежет ногтя по металлу. Как может раздражать язык острая пища. Хотя на островах она была довольно пресной. Или ему так казалось?

Наверное, казалось.

У дяди Эурона черные как смоль волосы. Повязка на глазу.

И усмешка – застывшая, будто влитая.

Дядя Эурон совершенно и окончательно безумен.

Когда он не руководит постройкой кораблей и не беседует со своими сумасшедшими колдунами, он подолгу смотрит на Теона.

Дядя Эурон любит странные, необычные вещи. Он любит гладить племянника тыльной стороной ладони по щеке, называя его «малыш Теон». Он не называет его по-другому. Дядя Эурон дарит ему разные украшения. Говорит, что они ему очень идут. Расстраивается, когда Теон их снимает. Почти искренне расстраивается. 

Но Теон не злится на дядю.

Эурон Грейджой не тюремщик.

Он такой же узник этой тюрьмы. Он знал и другие тюрьмы. Он понимает Теона.

_Теон Грейджой._

_Ты мой сын._

_Ты мой заблудший слуга._

_Ты сбился с пути._

_Ты умер._

_Ты пришел ко мне.  
Явился ко мне, как заблудший путник._

_Служи мне, Теон Грейджой._

 

Теону не нравилось это наваждение. Ему было не то чтобы страшно – он познал страх во всем великолепии его дредфортских полутонов. Это был ужас, дрожащий ужас перед чем-то совершенно нечеловеческим. Теон знал о том, кто взывал к нему.

Что взывало к нему.

Почему? Зачем? 

Он не существует. Он не живет. Он ни жив, ни мертв. Он почти забыл себя – лишь холодный морской воздух помогал осознавать его новую темницу. Да почти знакомый взгляд дяди не давал забыть о _нем_.

Теон Грейджой точно знает, что он не дома.

Дом где-то далеко, на дне морском.

И Теон не уверен, что ему очень нужно там быть.

**Винтерфелл**

\- Думаешь казнить его?

Рамси не видел почти ничего. Просто какие-то голоса. Незнакомые голоса.   
Полузнакомые голоса.

\- Было бы забавно скормить бастарда его же собачкам, - усмешка. Санса, милая Санса. Милая глупая Санса.

\- Да уж…

\- Но у меня тут возникла идея получше, - смешок.

Какая же? Сослать на стену? Толку-то. Освежевать? Ни капли ни оригинально. 

\- Я же рассказывала тебе историю своего спасения.

\- Да, я помню про Бриенну.

\- Речь не о ней, - голос Сансы заметно дрогнул, - я же говорила, Теон спас меня.   
Если бы не он, никакая Бриенна не помогла бы мне. 

\- Грейджой…

Теон Грейджой. Это имя отозвалось в Рамси едва ощутимой, но глухой болью в груди. Фантомной болью. Там уже ничего нет.

Теон Грейджой.

Принц-неудачник, обретший себя лишь в дредфортских подземельях. Познавший свою истинную, гнилую, отвратительную суть. Он открыл ее. Он вырастил своего Вонючку.

Сотворил его.

А его Вонючка его же и предал.

Тварь. Гаденыш. Мерзкий предатель. Его гнилая душонка так и не рассталась с иллюзией. Он убежал. Нет. Не так. Рамси упустил его. Слишком рано ослабил цепь – и тварь выскользнула. Мерзкая, скользкая тварь. Медуза. Чудовище с щупальцами.

Ты не кракен, Вонючка.

Вонючка видел в нем не просто господина. Он видел в нем божество. Он боялся его. Уважал его. Преклонялся перед ним. И предал. 

Вонючка, ты расстроил своего идола.

Ты просто дерьмо. 

Но почему эти мысли вызывают горечь? Почему?

\- Теон убил ту девку, которой вздумалось, что она вправе покалечить меня, - очередной смешок, - он помог мне. Он готов был пожертвовать собой, когда нас нагнали шавки бастарда, - Санса сглотнула, - и только потом появилась Бриенна. Если бы не Теон…

\- Я понял тебя. Но чего не могу взять в толк, почему он не пришел с тобой.

\- Он решил отправиться домой.

Пауза. Молчание. Ничтожный ублюдок Сноу.

\- На Железные острова? Сомневаюсь, что ему это так просто удалось…

\- Даже если и нет, он должен быть отмщен. Мы вернули себе Винтерфелл, мы унизили бастарда. Ему вовек от дерьма не отмыться. Но Теон должен быть отмщен – за все страдания, которые он вытерпел от этой мрази. Его близкие могли бы расправиться с Рамси…

Внутри Рамси все холодеет. И в груди начинает болеть сильнее. 

Он чувствует, что теряет сознание. Надеется, что от болевого шока. Убеждает себя, что ему лишь чудится нечеловеческий глас откуда-то с небес.

Небеса давно разверзлись, оросив землю кровью.


End file.
